isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Garin Dul-Sansiska
Garin Dul-Sansiska is a proud pirate and Hand to House Dul-Sansiska under his sister Maria. He was born a bastard to a love affair between his mother Marissa Dul-Sansiska and an unknown High Elf of lowborn status. She attempted aborting him several times but was forced to conceive him due to her nephew's meddling hindering her. Garin, when he was born, was taken up by his grandfather due to a notion that his own mother would murder him as an infant i order to completely disavow her affair. They were correct of course, as when they were preparing a ship back to Nagari she attempted to smother the helpless blond elf before Divan once again intervened saving Garin's life. The young elf would then spend the next thirty years being reared as a pirate, living in a culture that celebrated the lawlessness of a free life int he Nagari Isles. His relative nobility was no help here, he had to work for what he would achieve later in life. He had loving foster parents and many fellow children given up by families to the Pirate King for a chance at good lives outside the control of the Mainlanders and other Houses. This included westerners and easterners to their own extent. Garin was just another face int he crowd, being picked up as a cabin boy for the crew of the East Sea Plunderers at age seven. He worked on that ship till he was twenty and attempted a mutiny. He was roundly beaten and sentenced to death by being hung off the mast by his traitorous neck till death, first to watch is crewmates that participated meet their fate by being flung to the waters bound by rope smeared with tar. One by one they were smacked off over the edge screaming, Garin still remembers the voices to this day and the names of the five men who followed him in those early years. Good friends, and family through thick and thin, and he failed them all. Their cries for their quartermaster to save them unanswered as he blankly looked on unable to move. Come the time of his execution, he was given a chance to give final words in the face of the captain, a brawny orc of forty years with a bad left arm due to being smashed in the shoulder by a warhammer. He reared his head back while being held by two of the basic crew and broke the orc's nose and knocked him on his ass. Both harming him and humiliating him greatly in front of his remaining subordinates. Ferociously pissed at the upstart elf, the captain made an error in judgement, blinded by his own orcish blood rage at the insult the quartermaster delivered with his now bruised forehead he attempted to draw out his sword and gut him there. As the two crew members held Garin tightly in their arms, one grabbing roughly as the short blonde hair and keeping Garin's neck wide open, Garin made another move, bringing his free standing foot up into the captain's coinpurse. He had been so dumb as to leave the elf's feet free because he wanted to see him kick and squirm as he hanged. He dropped his sword and fele to his knees in agony before another foot heeled his face hard causing him to whoop in pain and torment. Astonished at the pain in their captians voice one of the men losoened his grip to sock Garin in the gut. Garin used the stupid decision to push him backward and bring his fist up to the other crewmate's face breaking his jaw, he ran for the captian's sword before anyone could begin gaining their bearings and swung it downwards; killing the veteran orc with one swipe. He then stabbed the second mate in the stomach and pushed him overboard as he wailed. The first mate had been killed along with several crew members during the mutiny. With any semblance of authority gone Garin took command and ordere dhtem back to Nagari when he presented his prize- the captain's bloody head, for all to see what he had done. He still felt empty at the loss of his friends but he had accomplished something amazing. Those who didn't bend their knee to the new captain were killed trying to fend off Garin's suporters; hardened sea folk they were, mobs lynching the weak crew were a common sight. A penalty for losing to upstarts, Garin sold the ship, all the equipment, and took up a bounty for the captain and his crew and bought a small ship naming it The Last Grail and gathering a crew of only five men to come along and raid with him. He was now Captain Garin, no special title and at any time his crew could've turned on him. But for the next thirty years he sailed, plundered, and made a good life out on the seas. He was a dirty fighter, nobody could understand his tactics, he'd go in naked sometimes swining his 'igft' about while only holding a knife and screaming about sand. It worked Coming into his fifties he was ordered by his King to return to Everglow but to leave his crew and his ship behind; he did so with a heavy heart and naming his first mate the new captain as he made way to Everglow. When he arrived he met his family offcially for the first time. Divan was having one of his hallucenations and rambling on about something, Maria was studying alchemical ingredients, other members of the house were less than enthused at his arrival. Underwhelming and nothing like Nagari. Cold, bleak, duuuuullllll. He was then given orders to command the security staff of the Everglowian Branch of the Maiden's Shield Trust, a force of five and five for twelve hour shifts, he had a fellow commander in a knight who was his cousin. It was a cushy position where nothing went wrong and for ten years Garin wanted to go back and hang himself like that orc captain wanted to do so long ago. Then he met Saki, a child born of a high elven heiress and a Mabusan knight, and something stirred in him. He vowed to raise Saki to avoid the elves from attempting to assassinate the poor boy and to keep him from growing up in the monastic traditions of the Mabusa. The boy's father tried to refuse but Divan granted Saki into Garin's custody as punishment for breaking vows that the knight had sworn to. Saki was Garin's and has been learning what it means to be a pirate even without a fancy ship. Garin and Saki have been a duo for the past ten years, a very good team, and Garin knows his adopted son will always have his back. Especially when getting drunk and picking up the ladies. Due to the schism in the family, Garin has stepped up to protect his older sister as she leads the House in Divan's abscense. Garin is an accomplished duelist, using a cutlass as his weapon of choice Garin can carve up single enemies rather quickly due to his brash nature and dexterity over most others due to a life in Nagari and out at sea. He can also use firearms proficiently and can improvise where needed, he can fight hand to hand well enough but he likes having fingers and not being nailed in the balls so he tries to avoid it where he can. Howeve rhe is not above sucker punching or biting someone's throat out, he is very vicious when it comes to violence, you either kil or get absolutely murdered. Garin really only knows fighting and having people follow him because he's harsh and headstrong and doens't let life stop him. The fact he's also a very friendly man with a love of alcohol has nothing to do with either of these things. Category:Skummy the Kitty's Characters